No 6 alternate ending
by kir2chtein
Summary: This story is based on the events in the final episode of No. 6 and of course, true to the title of this fic, I did change the ending. Read on to find out:D Review if it's not too much trouble:D  Shonen ai. NO LEMONS.


**Authors Note:**

**So I decided to write this story after watching the last episode. It's based on the events in the last episode. I guess you could say I wasn't entirely happy with the ending. Don't get me wrong, I still liked the ending and thought it was really sweet and beautiful and everything wonderful in life BUT to be really honest, I would have preferred if they, Nezumi and Sion, had ended up together instead of Nezumi leaving. Yes, I know Sion said they will meet again and whatnot but I would still have preferred a solid, confirmed happy ending instead of an implied one in a sense... To each his/ her own I guess... I don't know if I'm even making sense by saying all of this really...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6 because if I did, Nezumi and Sion would have stayed together in the end.**

* * *

><p>Writhing pillars of gold shot up from the ground towards the sky, pulsing with raw energy. They smashed into buildings, twirling higher and higher, resembling the gnarled roots of trees. All of the pillars seemed to have one common goal; the wall surrounding No. 6.<p>

Chaos continued all around them, the smashing of glass as buildings came tumbling down and the screams of pain and agony combined to form a solemn symphony of death.

Nezumi stared at the white haired boy lying motionless on the ground beside him. He felt numb and dead. _Sion's dead... Sion's really... gone... I'm sorry Sion...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..._The pain assaulted his heart as he took off his jacket and laid it over the body of the boy he loved but he knew he had one last thing to do. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, letting the words flow and turn into the beautiful melody he knew they would,

"**Soul carried away by the wind,**

**heart stolen away by a human.**

**Oh earth..."**

The beams of energy swirled madly, picking up speed as they neared the wall. With a sound like a massive clap of thunder, the vortexes slammed into the wall, shaking the ground. Tiny spiderweb cracks formed all along the surface of the wall, bits and pieces of the wall falling towards the ground. The wall rumbled and shook as the vortexes continued to drill against it, chucks of its surf ace breaking off.

"**Oh stormy rain...**

**Oh heaven... Oh light...**

**Shelter all within your embrace.**

**Shelter all within your embrace.**

**To live in your embrace."**

Finally, with a sound like the wounded bellow of a mighty giant, the tower tipped over and came crumbling down. The vortexes continued to swirl over the fallen wall, smoothing over the rocky broken rubble before they got smaller and smaller, finally vanishing completely. The wall was no more.

As the last note died on his lips, Nezumi collapsed onto the ground beside Sion. _I'm not going to leave you here alone Sion... We'll die... together..._Nezumi curled up, facing Sion. Closing his eyes, he imagined that Sion was just taking a nap. It didn't make the pain easier to bear. A single tear escaped his closed eyes.

All of a sudden, a bright yellow light penetrated his closed lids. He blinked open his eyes and stared in shock at the glowing girl that stood before him. The girl smiled. _Safu..?_

Nezumi sat up and watched as the girl knelt down and cradled Sion's head against her lap. He watched in awe as Safu began to sing,

"**Shelter all within your embrace.**

**To live in your embrace.**

**Oh soul...**

**Oh heart...**

**Oh love... Oh hope...**

**Return here to find shelter."**

Safu looked up and smiled at Nezumi, nodding once before she dissolved into shimmering particles of gold light. Nezumi watched as the particles rose up into the air and stood up in shock at the sight of the massive multicolored bee hovering above. Gold light shone from the bee, getting brighter and brighter. The bee turned into a fiery beam of light and smashed through the ceiling, shooting straight up into the sky before exploding into a golden ring. Flakes of gold and yellow fell from the sky, shimmering as light reflected off them.

Nezumi stared up at the falling flakes, transfixed by the beautiful sight before looking down in shock. His wounds had stopped bleeding and they did not hurt anymore. He had been healed. _Which means... Sion..._

Just then, Sion sat up. Nezumi looked down, shocked, at the boy he'd thought he'd lost, emotions racing through him.

"I heard Safu singing," Sion said, looking up at him. Nezumi stared at Sion, relieved that he was alright and smiled. _Thank you, Safu..._

He helped Sion up before they began trudging up the rocky slope that was created by the vortexes. Standing at the top of the slope, the two of them overlooked the massive empty land that was once No. 6. A cool breeze blew by, ruffling their hair.

"She probably wanted to show this to you," Nezumi said to Sion.

"Huh?" Sion asked, glancing at Nezumi.

"Elyurias... Safu,"Nezumi replied, staring straight ahead. Sion exhaled softly, comprehending. "The walls surrounding No. 6 have vanished," Nezumi continued, "It's a new beginning." From the side of his eye, he saw Sion frown and clench his fist in determination. _A new beginning huh..._

"We did it Nezumi!" Sion exclaimed, a huge smile on his face, "It's finally over!" Nezumi turned to face Sion and smiled. Sion's smile was so bright, almost like it contained a bit of sunshine. _Sion... Would you still want me around now that you don't need me anymore...?_

"Sion..." Nezumi started but was interrupted when Sion tiptoed and pressed his lips to his.

"Was that a goodbye kiss...?" Nezumi asked wearily.

"No! Of course not!" Sion said, sounding mortified that Nezumi would even suggest something like that. "It's a 'promise you'll stay with me forever' kiss." Sion beamed up at Nezumi, eyes shining with hope. Nezumi smiled, relieved.

"Well, you asked for it. Forever is a long time you know?" Nezumi smirked, his eyes alight with amusement. "You're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." He tilted Sion's face up to his and kissed him. The kiss was tender, passionate and fierce at the same time.

Just then, a muffled bark sounded from behind Sion. Walking up to them was a shaggy brown dog dangling a small bundle from it's mouth.

"You're safe!" Sion exclaimed, running up to the dog. The dog placed the bundle on the ground before yapping happily, licking Sion's outstretched hand. Nezumi walked up behind Sion, watching as Sion opened up the small bundle. Inside the bundle lay a squirming baby boy. Picking up the baby, Sion looked up at the dog, "Thank you, for keeping him safe."

The dog barked once, his tail wagging happily, before running off. Nezumi looked over Sion's shoulder at the giggling baby, "He kinda looks like you..." The baby looked up at the sound of Nezumi's voice and smiled before stretching out his little hands, trying to reach up to Nezumi.

"Here," Sion smiled, passing the baby to Nezumi. Nezumi cradled the baby to his chest, humming softly. The baby squealed in delight, one hand shooting up to grab hold of stands of Nezumi's hair. "Ow!" Nezumi winced, gently prying the baby's fingers from his hair.

Sion chuckled, "Looks like he really likes you."

Nezumi smiled down at the baby, who was now dozing off in his arms, "I wish he would show it in a less painful way though." Turning to Sion, Nezumi shifted the baby, supporting him with one arm. The baby didn't seem to mind. Instead he continued to sleep and his little hands unconsciously fisted themselves in Nezumi's shirt.

"Let's go find your mother Sion. She'll be worried. I made her a promise that you two would be reunited and I intend to keep it."

"Okay," Sion smiled as they began their way back down the slope. Nezumi tentatively brushed his free hand against Sion's hand. From the corner of his eye he saw Sion smile. Sion reached out and held Nezumi's free hand, twining their fingers together.

As they walked down the slope, hand in hand, Nezumi smiled and looked up at the sky. It was a new beginning for everyone... For Sion... For him... He didn't know how everyone else intended to live their lives from now on. All he knew was that, no matter what, he was not going to leave Sion's side. He was always going to be there for Sion. He would always be there to protect Sion.

Nezumi gave Sion's hand a soft squeeze, "By the way Sion, I love you." He saw Sion turn towards him, stunned. He chuckled, "I just realized, I never did say that out loud."

Sion eyes filled with tears, "After all we've been through and after all you did for me... You didn't need to."

Nezumi smiled down at Sion, "Still, it's nice to say it out like this."

Sion fell silent. After awhile, Sion turned to Nezumi, "Hey Nezumi, guess what?"

"What?" Nezumi asked, curious.

"I love you too," Sion beamed. Nezumi couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I'm serious!" Sion frowned, indignantly.

"I know," Nezumi smiled, pulling Sion in for a kiss.

THE END:)

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!:) Review if it's not too much trouble:)<strong>


End file.
